Cadenas Al Corazón
by Jane y Raysa
Summary: Una chica linda y hermosa llamada Isabella Swan, viviendo el presente con un pasado lleno de fantasmas que a parecerán cuando la felicidad llegue a ella por la puerta, una felicidad inesperada, un regreso de recuerdos inesperados…. Summary completo dentro...
1. Chapter 1

CADENAS AL CORAZÓN

Una chica linda y hermosa llamada Isabella Swan, viviendo el presente con un pasado lleno de fantasmas que a parecerán cuando la felicidad llegue a ella por la puerta, una felicidad inesperada, un regreso de recuerdos inesperados….

Un corazón reñido por las cadenas de un pasado lleno de oscuridad, dolor… Isabella una bailarina reconocida y representante de la academia Platt una de las más reconocidas en Seattle, ¿Se dará una oportunidad al amor con Edward Cullen el nuevo empresario a cargo de esta academia?, ¿el amor que el profesara por ella servirá para romper las cadenas que Isabella ha construido para no sufrir por el pasado?

Síganme en este Mini-Fic espero les guste mucho, nos leemos en los capis siguientes


	2. Introduciéndose en sus vidas

_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes son única y exclusivamente de la gran señora S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado, los tomo prestado para goce de ustedes, que lo disfruten, capitulo dos, …. _

_**NOTA:**__ ah como verán no eh visto alguna historia a si, a si que bueno desde mi primer historia eh escrito a si eh tomado esta guía, rutina, o como ustedes quieran llamarle, intente hacerlo de otra forma no funciono al final termine igual a si que les explico como, va po que me dijeron en un comentario no entiendo el formato en que esta escrito, bueno aquí la explicación si no entienden díganme y yo vuelvo ok, de todas formas en cada inicio lo podrá ok?, vamos para la explicación…._

_El dialogo de cada personaje, es definido, por sus 3 primeras iniciales de su nombre, o si es un nombre pequeño o corto va todo como por ejemplo?, a si_

_**Edward -**____** Ed.- Bella-**____** Be- Esme -**____** Es- Carlisle -**____** Car- Emett -**____** Em- Rosalie -**____**Ros- Jasper -**____** Jas- Alice -**____**Al-**__ y a si sucesivamente en todos los nombres ok, espero que mi explicación sea entendible…._

_Mil infinitas gracias hermanita _ _Sophie Waters, que es la que se ha encargado de corregir este capítulo, sin ti esto no quedaría completo…._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

CAP. 1 INTRODUCIENDOSE EN SUS VIDAS.

POV BELLA

Be-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, y regresamos, uno, dos, tres cuatro, y damos vuelta, otra vez, y vuelta…..- estábamos practicando, teníamos que hacerlo ya que en 5 meses teníamos la competencia, yo soy Isabella Swan, tengo 25 años, estudie y me gradué como maestra de danza y baile profesional, mi padre decía que como era posible que pudiera caerme con mis propios pies, pero no bailando, mi Charlie como lo extraño, el murió hace casi 5 años, y no pude despedirme en persona de él, cuando eso paso estaba en servicio, y yo dejaba atrás un suceso muy desagradable, pero que en ese me traería el regalo más grande de mi vida, mi pequeña y adorada Anthonella mi bebé de 4 años, recuerdo que pensaba que era por lo que había pasado en Chicago, y la reciente muerte de Charlie, un mes después de su entierro tenia vómitos, nauseas, mareos, hasta que me desmaye y Carlisle me tomo algunas muestras, ahí apareció la causante de mis malestares mi pequeña, fui tan feliz Esme y Carlisle y nadie sabe de quién es hija Anthonella, y eso está bien mi dolor no necesita ser ventilados….

- Bueno eso es todo por hoy, mañana tendremos el ensayo con la segunda corografía ¿Ok?, ah ¿Kate Y Garrett? ¿Pueden quedarse un minuto?, para que les enseñe el paso al medio...

Kat- claro que si Bella…- Odiaba esto pero el único que podía ayudarme era Mike, que era un idiota, era nuevo en el grupo, pero me caía de la patada, si tenía oportunidad de tocarme lo hacía, uno de estos días 'accidentalmente' me toco el trasero, pues 'accidentalmente' le pise la mano igual había hablado con él pero no entendía…

Be- Mike, ven, ok bueno chicos lo hacemos juntos, y si no pueden o se atoran solo observan luego intentamos otra vez ¿ok?, Mike cuando, el 2 giro te alistas para atraparme, brincare hacia ti ¿ok?, me alzaras y daremos la vuelta en 2, paras y termina ¿ok?...- empecé el baile al ritmo, y cuando Mike tenía sus manos en mis piernas movió su mano masajeando mi trasero, no lo soporte, esto siempre traía malos recuerdos, una bailarina mantenía su peso tenso para que a su pareja no le costara cargarla, o el peso no fuera tanto, a si que solté mi tenso cuerpo logrando que cayéramos yo sobre él, pero en el intento de no darme un golpe en la cabeza metí mi mano, lastimándomela….- ¿Estás bien?...

Mik- si, solo creo que me tor….

Be- Eres un idiota, maldita sea Mike, ¡no puedes mantener tus manos quietas!... chicos…eh… perdón mañana seguimos, ahorita ya no hay pareja disponible…-oh si, me encargaría de que Mike no entrara a la competencia….

Es- eh buenas tardes, eh Mike puedes ir con Coope para que te de un pase de ausentacion para que puedas ir a que te chequen el pie,anda…

Mik- gracias señora Platt, con permiso….

Es- propio, eh Bella, Kate, Garret, quiero presentarles al nuevo administrador, como bien saben tengo que tomarme unas vacaciones, claro que no serán definitivas, pero la academia no podre prestarle el mismo tiempo que necesita, a si que él será el nuevo administrador, Edward…- Kate, y Garret lo saludaron y bueno que más igual yo la verdad estaba muy guapo, guapísimo, era alto muy alto, tenía una camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos, y unos pantalones que caian por sobre sus caderas, y su pelo parecía como si se hubiera acabado de levantar pero tenía un toque sexy, sus labios eran carnosos, y rosados que invitaban a besarlos, cuando vi me di cuenta que me había quedado viendo más de la cuenta, rayos, le di la mano y sisee de dolor maldición si me dolía….

Ed- te has lastimado la mano, cuando has caído, déjame ver creo que no te la as fracturado o eso creo…. —me le quede mirando…- soy médico, ah Esme ¿puedo ir a la oficina para poder revisarla?, luego regreso a checar todo…

Es- Sí, hijo eh de hecho ya me voy con Kate, por ahí nos vemos después no hay problema con lo demás y Bella después hablamos tu y yo ok, nos vemos….- genial algo malo no, seguí a Edward, por el pasillo a la oficina de Esme, se fue directo al botiquín, y me puso una crema vendando mi mano, lo había hecho con mucho cuidado, aunque me dolió como el infierno…

Ed- Bueno y dime Isabella ¿Solo esos grupos tienes?...- me preguntó mientras se lavaba las manos…

Be- Sí, esos dos, son los que participan en competencia menor y media, yo estoy en las mayores como solista, estamos buscando a un hombre para ver si puedo ensayar pasos acompañados o presentar alguna corografía pero bueno como ya ves el tarado ese no es bueno, a si que seré sola otra vez, aunque también esta Tanya ella está con los pequeñines, ellos son más de obras, y tu ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Ed- Bueno, es fácil conozco a Esme muy bien, y bueno me encanta la música…

Be- diablos, lo siento pero me tengo que ir, mi pobre bebé estará esperando, y no me contesta oh maldición tendré que tomar un taxi, Edward perdón tengo que irme se me ah echo tarde con todo este lio, pero después podemos tomar un café y seguir…

Ed- eh, si pero si quieres te puedo llevar, a si no llegas más tarde digo ¿tu novio no se enoja?- mi ¿qué?, que risa ¿creía que tenia novio?

Be- Eh sí, pero ¿no es molestia?

Ed- no, vamos…-salimos hacia la dirección que le di del kínder de 'Ella', no hablamos por el camino a de mas que yo no sabía que decir cuando vio en kínder se quedo un poco intrigado…-¿Un kínder?

Be- Sí…-baje y el bajo conmigo, hacia las puertas donde se encontraban los niños, y los papás los recogían…- esa pequeña de allá es mi pequeña Anthonella o Ella como le gusta que le digan, tiene 4 añitos…- cuando me vio corrió hacia mí la maestra ya le había dado el permiso…..- Hola amor, ¿cómo te fue? - mi nena se quedo viendo a Edward, cierto…- Él es Edward bebé, saluda...

Ella- Hola Edwal, soy Anonella, mucho guto…

Ed- Hola pequeña, mucho gusto, que hermosa…

Ella- ¿Mami?, ¿puede Edwal venir con nosotros a casa pala comel?...- ¿qué?, ella nunca invitaba a nadie de fuera…

Be- eh no sé nena, pregúntale a él a lo mejor tiene cosas que hacer…

Ella- ¿acetas venir a comer con nosotas a mi casa?...

Ed- eh, si claro princesa, vamos, eh haber te pongo el cinturón, eh…- se le veía algo ¿nervioso?, porque no sabía poner un cinturón tuve que morderme el interior de mi labio para no reírme... le di la dirección de casa cuando llegamos lo hice pasar mande a Ella a cambiarse, y lo invite a sentarse, en la isla, mi departamento no era muy grande, teníamos 2 habitaciones, una más de juegos, sala donde había un equipo de sonido, una pantalla, sofás, la cocina era amplia además la isla serbia como comedor, no me preocupaba por visitas….

Be- lo siento pero no tenemos visitas frecuentemente, Ella no es de las que habla con las personas, es muy callada….

Ed- no te preocupes, su pongo que se parece a su padre ¿no?- mi expresión cambio radicalmente…

Be- ¡No!, Ella no se parece a él en nada, y doy gracias a Dios por eso, 'Ella' tiene el parecido a mi madre en su pelo, y los ojos son igual a los míos y mi padre, su carácter es igual al mío es muy tímida y se sonroja, al igual que se tropieza con sus propios pies, andando en una superficie plana, no tiene nada de él….

Ed- Hey tranquila no te quería incomodar o hacer recordar momentos malos, lo siento…- su mano, se poso por mi mejilla limpiando una lagrima, no me había dado cuenta de que había contenido las lagrimas, me aleje cuando 'ella' entraba…

Ella- Ya vine, Edwal, ¿Te gusta el fut?, yo juego en un equipo, soy lefensa aunque no me guta los gopes…

Ed- Eh si jugaba en la escuela, con mis hermanos…-así siguieron hablando no había escuchado hablar a 'Ella' tanto con algún extraño, era sorprendente, cuando termine de poner en los platos la lasaña y las verduras, me voltee a dejarlo sobre la isla para cada quien, me sorprendí 'ella' estaba en el regazo de Edward sentada hablándole y él le respondía o le contaba sobre él, diablos, me sorprendí de veras…

Be- 'Ella' bebé, siéntate en la silla para que Edward pueda comer bien si amor, ahorita pueden…eh seguir.

Ella-Pelo mami no moleto a Edwal, ¿veldad?, ¿o si Edwal?

Ed- No Isabella, estoy bien, 'Ella' no pesa, anda vamos a comer ¿verdad princesa?

'Ella' solo asintió, y nos dispusimos a comer, era divertido ver como 'Ella' le preguntaba cosas a Edward y el se detenía en ver sus respuesta.

Era tierno, verlo así, mi pequeña no tenía más que a Jasper como figura masculina o Carlisle, pero era raro ella no hablaba con ellos a si como lo hacía con Edward y era magnífico verla conversar con él, terminamos la cena y recogí todo, 'Ella' puso una película de Bob Sponja para los dos, cuando fui haberlos estaban dormidos, los dos 'Ella' encima de Edward se veían tan tiernos, me hubiera gustado que así fuera la relación del padre de 'Ella', no que hubiera sucedido como paso…; Que en vez de amor sintiera odio por él, toque el hombro de Edward para despertarlo…

- Mmmm, perdón Isabella, me quede dormido, lo siento, ¿quieres que la lleve a su habitación?

Be- Gracias, Edward…

Subió a su habitación como toda niña era de color rosa por todas partes, parecía 'El mundo Rosa', bajamos, juntos y fue directo a la puerta no quería que se fuera, no sabía porque sentía de pronto este sentimiento, pero me asustaba no era nada bueno desde la muerte de Charlie no había estado con nadie ni visto a un hombre como ahora me pasaba con Edward...

Ed- Gracias Isabella, Hoy me esperaba una copa de vino, unos papeles, y cigarrillos, en casa, pero en lugar de eso me la eh pasado genial con la princesa 'Ella' fue genial y a ti supongo ¿Que nos veremos mañana?

Be- Sí Edward, y dime Bella, supongo que mi pequeña absorbe a cualquiera que se deje- solté una pequeña risa- y gracias ella no tiene muchas figuras masculinas creo que estaba sobre-entusiasmada, nos vemos mañana…- no vi el movimiento pero hubiera deseado que durara más, se acerco a mi mejilla y me dio un beso, dándose la vuelta después, cerré la puerta y subí a mi habitación, a darme un baño cuando el agua caía sobre mi piel me fui relajando, termine y me puse mi pijama, y me metí a la cama, cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero me desperté agitada en mi sueño aparecía Edward, esa noche fue la primera en la que soñé con Edward una de tantas que pasarían …


End file.
